The Uke Flu: Okane ga Nai
by Estelle J
Summary: If he leaves, he won't come back. Why would he? He doesn't need me.  A continuation of Cerberus Revised's The Uke Flu.  Read the first 3 chapters or so of that before you read this. Rated M for possible lemons and darker themes. Slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...Um...Yes, I have been gone way too long and I'm sorry. BUT! The past is the past and this is the present. **

**So, I haven't ever written stories for Okane ga Nai and the only reason I'm doing this one is because I read a story that had cameos from Kanou and Ayase in it. **

**So to understand this, please read Ceberus' story "The Uke Flu" before you read this. You won't get much of it unless you do. Anyway, this may seem slightly AU because I'm following the anime. I'm sorry for any confusion, and please review and tell me how I'm doing. **

**And by the way, this picks up LITERALLY where Cerberus left off..**

Ayase didn't look at Kanou once as they walked out of the clinic. Kanou's mind was reeling. First off, Ayase was pregnant. Okay, he could deal with that. He had enough money to take care of a child and Ayase. But Ayase's words were what haunted him.

"_You may own me, Kanou-san, but you do not own this child. It is better for it to die than for it to be brought into your house of violence."_

He glanced over at Ayase. The youth's small hand was still swallowed by his. His gorgeous blue eyes were leaking but his face was uncharacteristically stoic. He sighed, pulling a cigarette out of his inside jacket pocket.

_"This is all my fault,"_ He thought as he took a long drag. His grip on Ayase's hand tightened unconsciously. _"If I hadn't forced myself on him in the first place..." _ His heart clenched as he heard Ayase's voice.

"Kanou-san, that hurts..." the blonde whispered. Kanou immediately loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry, Ayase." He said quietly, sticking his cigarette back into is mouth again to stop the conversation.

The two continued to the parked car in silence. Homare watched them warily from behind the wheel as Kanou routinely opened the door for Ayase, who muttered his thanks, and the two sat down next to each other. Kanou sighed into the seat. Without warning, his eyes locked with Homare's. "Drive." He said forcefully. Homare complied.

Kanou continued to watch Ayase closely. The boy was rubbing his stomach and his eyes were downcast. The silence pounded in Kanou's ears.

"Will you be returning to the office today, sir?" Homare asked in his usual calm tone, even with all the tension in the air.

Kanou took his cigarette out of his mouth. "No. I'm taking the rest of the day off." Homare nodded silently. Ayase sat up slightly. Kanou squeezed his hand. Ayase smiled at him gently, the first time all day. Kanou's heart swelled as he leaned over to cover the boy's mouth with his. Ayase's eyes widened, and unexpectedly, he pulled away.

Kanou didn't let the hurt show on his face as he asked nonchalantly, "Is something wrong, Ayase?"

Ayase looked at him nervously as he played with his hands gently and said softly, "Second hand smoke." Kanou was irritated.

"Ayase, what are you talking about?"

Ayase seemed more determined this time. "Kissing you w-while you're smoking. It's not good for the baby. It's second hand smoke, almost worse than if I had been the one smoking myself." Kanou blinked.

"_I am such an idiot."_ He thought, quickly putting out his cigarette and tossing it in the ashtray behind the driver's seat. He tried to think quickly about how to look more aware about babies when he saw Ayase's shy smile at his act. A warm, small hand covered his.

"Thank you, Kanou-san."

At the house, Kanou immediately demanded that Ayase lie down and rest, but he was stopped by his young counterpart.

"Kanou-san...we need to talk." Kanou turned away, wishing for a cigarette to light up.

"And what about?"

Ayase's feet shuffled a bit. "About...us. About this child. Kanou-san, you were bluffing, weren't you?"

His ears turned red. He had been. Hadn't he?

"You aren't really going to let me leave."

He felt himself getting hot. No one confronted him like this. Ever.

"You won't forgive my debt. You lied to get me to come with you."

He felt his hand clench in his side as he avoided Ayase's eyes.

"You're going to make me have this baby and raise it here...in this dangerous place..."

"That. Is. Enough." Kanou said through gritted teeth. Ayase stepped back, his gorgeous eyes wide. Kanou looked over at him angrily, and wished he hadn't. He'd made his beautiful angel cry once again. "Ayase..." He started, stammering. He'd never done this before.

"Never mind. Forget it. I suppose this baby is just going to become to you what I am." He looked up at Kanou through his ocean eyes, flooding down his cheeks.

"Just a slave."

With that, Ayase turned and ran up the stairs to his room. Kanou just stood there, hand still in a fist, face still in a scowl, heart still in a knot as he sank down into the couch.

_"Oh someone help me, I'm doing everything wrong..."_

**Just realized how short it was, sorry about that. And please don't flame it, Cerberus gave me permission, blah blah blah.**

**And pllleeeaasssee review!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my story, and I appreciate it! But...um... the truth of the mattter is that I haven't read a single one yet.**

**I'm not sure what is going on, but I can't read my stories, I don't see them on the website, if I log out and even search for them, I don't see them. It's really unnerving. And I have no idea what is going on. **

**It's also happening with my other story, Chasing Cars. **

**I can see I Promise You and my other ones, but it's like everyone else can see the two I mentioned except me. I have a feeling that someone is messing with me, I'm not sure. **

**But do me a favor, please. **

**Search "Chasing Cars Harry", or you could just narrow down the results on the righthand side, but send me a PM and tell me if it comes up. **

**Cerberus told me she read this, but I looked at the Okane ga Nai section...thing...and I don't see it. **

**Is this normal? I don't know. If anyone knows what might have happened with my account to make this happen, please tell me in a PM. Please help, also. I'm kind of blind, here. **

Kanou stiffly rose from the couch after what seemed hours. His bottom felt numb, his mind felt fried.

_If I let him go, he'll never return. He doesn't need me. At all. But I need him. I love him. I told him that, but he doesn't..._

His fist connected with the table. Ayase was his. He didn't have any freedom, he didn't need it. Kanou looked around him. Food was here. Shelter was here. Protection was here.

But freedom...that was something Ayase had longed for, and wanted so much. And Kanou just couldn't provide it. If Ayase left him now, he would'nt ever come back. Why would he need to? That's it.

He didn't. Kanou looked down the hallway, at the door that stood at the end of it.

Ayase's room. He sighed.

Ayase POV

_He doesn't love me. If he did, he'd at least forgive my debt. He knows I wouldn't leave him like this. Especially carrying his child. He knows that. _

Ayase's eyes stung. That's what he deserved for crying non-stop for so long, he supposed, as he wiped them once again. No doubt that they were puffy and red and ugly. Kanou-san didn't like him looking ugly. He didn't pay for him to look ugly. Ayase felt himself beginning to cry again. Paid for...like an animal. Something to do. How could you love someone like that? You couldn't, that's what.

Ayase pushed himself deeper into his pillow. Kanou, Kanou, Kanou. He used to take care of him, was so kind to him. Now...now he just used him, used his body, over and over and over again. And now he was pregnant. Pregnant with Kanou-san's child. He didn't completely regret it, he thought, but it was disturbing. That virus, that damned virus that he'd caught. Then, of course, he couldn't deny Kanou-san what he wanted all the time. And now he was a freak. Ayase let himself sob harder. The door cracked open. He froze and turned slowly.

Kanou POV

Ayase stared at him with lidded eyes. _They're so blue,_ he thought. Kanou cleared his throat. "Ayase, we-we do need to talk." Ayase didn't move, didn't give any indication that he'd even heard him besides the blink of his eyes. Kanou moved forward slowly to sit on the edge of the bed farthest from Ayase.

"Ayase...I'm so sorry that this happened to you, that this is happening to you. I wish-I wish I could have prevented it." Ayase stayed on his side of the bed, his eyes still wet and overflowing. "Please...I've thought about this. Hard. And I've decided that, well," Kanou cleared his throat as Ayase turned more toward him with a more curious look on his face. Kanou gulped in his mind as he spoke the next words.

"I forgive your debt. If you want a contract, then I'll give it to you, but I'm a man of my word. And I forgive your debt, Ayase. But, but please! Just stay with me until the baby is born! I want to see my child, Ayase." Ayase was sitting up now, holding his pillow over his crisscrossed legs.

"Kanou-san..." He said softly. Kanou smiled weakly at Ayase, the weight of the seriousness of what he'd just done hit him full blow. Ayase was free. He might come home and he wouldn't be there. He couldn't do anything about it anymore. He looked down at his hands. What was this feeling? He'd never let anyone make him feel this way before...no one. This was...fear.

He felt warmth against his back and turned slightly. Ayase wrapped his small arms around the huge man and pressed his face into his neck, although tentatively and slowly. Carefully, he let his arms reach up to hold Ayase's hands in his.

"I love you, Ayase. I thought it was obvious, but I'm not good with these things..." Ayase smiled at him.

"Kanou-san, don't you trust me?" Ayase had pulled himself into Kanou's lap now and blinked at him with his huge eyes.

Kanou pressed their foreheads together and breathed out. Ayase was so warm, so small, so cute. He let his hand drop down his back to just above his bottom, slowly drifting down. Ayase shuddered, sending a warm breath into Kanou's face. "I do trust you, but you-you might leave me, you might-"

He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his own.

"Oh Kanou-san, I wouldn't do that to you."

Kanou felt his gut clench at those words, those beautiful words from that beautiful mouth, and Ayase was his...(1)

He lost all self-control as he gently pushed the young boy to the bed. Ayase sighed softly, wrapping his thin arms around his body.

"Oh Kanou-san...I'll stay with you..."

Kanou felt his his heart beating faster, not just from the arousal of Ayase's whimpers, but by the words he'd said.

"_Oh, Kanou-san, I'll stay with you..."_

_Oh Ayase, I love you..._

**(1) I feel like I said beautiful too much. I just love that word, so descriptive. Let me know if I use it too much or whatever. Now that I think about it, I also said "Oh" alot...not so descriptive...  
><strong>

**So...really sorry I'm late, Tell me if it's too short, please read the original, Cerberus Revised, it's the same title, without the Okane ga Nai, blah blah blah. By the way, I love Cerberus for letting me use this, all the actual good credit goes to her. And if you didn't, please read the top author's note also, thanks!**

**Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Yes...I'm late.**

**But I'm so sorry. **

**And here it is. **

**(Sorrrrry)**

Kanou POV

Kanou opened his eyes when sunlight first broke through. He turned his head to the side slightly to see the clock. 8:00. He wasn't planning on going to work anyway. He rarely took days off, mainly because the idiots at the building couldn't seem to bothered to fix a thing by themselves. But today was special. Ayase...wasn't going to leave him. About the baby, he could...he could support a baby. He was so sure of it. But, would Ayase let him try to raise it with him? Was he even a good enough father? Ayase deserved so much better, yet...he stayed with him. That fact was what got him through every day, knowing that he had an angel at home, taking care of him, one that he could hold for his own. One he loved dearly with all his heart.

And now he felt he could admit it.

_I need to tell him now, or I might explode._

Kanou excitedly leaned over Ayase's side of the bed, expecting to see the boy's eyes closed and his little mouth open as he snored lightly. But as he pulled back the covers all he was greeted with was-

the sheets.

Immediately, his mind jumped to the worst conclusions. Was he kidnapped? Drugged? Killed? He was out of bed in a flurry, and dressed in under a minute.

"Ayase?" He called. No answer relieved his mind of it's worry. "Ayase, please answer." He hurriedly looked into the bathroom, the other bedrooms, and anywhere he could see.

_No, no, no, this can't be happening! Not after last night, after..._

He ran both hands through his black hair, looking up to the clock. It wasn't even 8:05. He could catch them. The ones that took him.

As he barreled out of the front of the apartment building, he failed to notice the blond head hurrying towards the door with arms full of brown paper bags.

Ayase POV

_Kanou-san will love this, for sure!_

Ayase pushed the door open with his back, and half-stumbled into the kitchen, dumping the groceries on the table. He sighed, wiped his brow and turned to the clock happily, then toward the room. Kanou-san still wasn't awake.

_That's so unlike Kanou-san. _He thought, gloomily pulling his vegetables and reaching to the drawer for a knife.

_I wonder...he would've left a note for me if he'd left. _Out of curiosity, he glanced over to the coffee table, where he'd left his note. (One that was very loving, if he did say so himself.) That's when Ayase froze.

The note was still there, untouched, still folded and obvious as he'd left it. He slowly walked over to the table, still stiff, and picked up the white piece of paper. His hand trembled as he looked to the bedroom.

"K-Kanou-san?..." He called tentatively, pushing open the door at the end of the hallway. The bed was empty, the sheets thrown carelessly onto the floor. He saw Kanou's clothes from yesterday in a messy pile and his mind immediately jumped to hyper drive.

Ayase wasted no time. He grabbed the phone and practically destroyed the phone buttons(1) dialing Kanou-san's cell phone number. He was greeted with the incessant beeping showing that Kanou was speaking to someone at the time. He dialed again, and again, and again, until the poor boys fingers hurt from pressing the buttons so many times. He tossed his phone onto the couch cushion beside him and fell over onto his side. His eyes stung with unshed tears.

"Kanou-san...where are you?"

Kanou's POV

He was at his wit's end. He flew through town, stopping anywhere he could think of toe find his cherub*. Kanou finally stepped out of his car and sighed again the door, lighting his 67th cigarette that day. He felt his throat closing up. _How could this be happening to day...Today, of all days?_ He swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up straight as he felt his work(2) cell phone vibrate. Kanou opened it in 2.5 seconds.

"Hello?"

"We found him."

Ayase POV

Ayase felt himself being lifted gently and held tightly in strong arms.

_So warm..._he thought. His eyes drifted open.

"Kanou-san...you came back. Where were you, I thought-" Ayase stopped and turned his head up slightly. He gasped. "Kanou-san..."

The man had his face buried in Ayase's hair, and from the way his scalp was actually watery, he was crying. Crying much too hard.

"Kanou, what-what-"

The grip tightened. "I thought I'd lost you, Ayase. I thought you left, or you were stolen away again, or..." Ayase pushed back slightly to look at the older man. His face was red, and his hair covered his eyes, but Ayase could see that they were red as well. Ayase reached up to hold the man's face in his palm. He could feel him tense, then relax into this hand.

He leaned forward until their lips were almost touching.

"I told you I wouldn't disappear without word, didn't I?" He whispered. Kanou sniffed and his eyes glazed over.

"Anything could have happened to you. I had no idea where you were." Ayase shuffled nervously on Kanou's lap.

"Kanou-san..."

"I won't let that happen again, Ayase."

Ayase's head shot up. "What are you saying..."

Kanou looked away from the younger one. "I can't let you be free, Ayase."

Ayase's hands flew to his mouth and his eyes watered. He let his tears fall as he pushed himself away from Kanou and sank into the corner cushion of the couch. "You said...you-you promised..."

Kanou reached out to touch him, but he moved nimbly out of the way. "You-you lied to me...Kanou-san, you _lied_ to me! Again!"

Kanou felt himself getting hot with anger. Didn't Ayase see that he loved him, that's why he was doing this? "I'm protecting you from whomever might be out there, don't you care?"

Ayase sobbed into his hands. He felt Kanou's arms wrap around him, but he let his body melt to the floor and dart away. "You don't care, you only want me to yourself, I'm just sex to you, all you want is sex, you don't care about me, or my baby, or-or-or-" Kanou reached for him again, his eyes sad- "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, YOU BASTARD!"

That was the last straw. Kanou pinned Ayase down onto the couch and roughly caught the boy's lips in his. But he wasn't expecting Ayase to bite him.

Hard.

Hard enough to bruise.

Hard enough to make him stop.

Kanou sat up right away, and lunged for Ayase, but he was in vain. His love darted down the hall, still sobbing, still holding his stomach, and locked the bedroom door.

Kanou sat numbly on his knees until he really couldn't feel anything. He then pulled himself up, and looked over to the kitchen. The milk sat there, alone, spoiled now. The vegetables and fruits were a bit yellow from the heat of the house. Kanou looked back down to the folded white note on the table. Sluggishly, he picked it up.

_Kanou-san! _

_ I went to get groceries! I have a special breakfast planned for you! Coffee has been made already._

_ XOXO, Aya-chan_

That's when Kanou really cried.

**Well. That was suffieciently depressing. I'm sorry about the wait. Really, I have no excuse. At all. And, well, here you are. This is Cerberus's story, check it out, I'm tired.**

**(1) I think there's a specific name...no idea what it is.**

**(2) In this, he has two phones. One is the one that Ayase would call him on, the other is for business.**

**There should be a new chapter as soon as I can get one made, I promise.**

**Oh, and I Promise You is on Hiatus until further notice. I'm thinking about just scrapping the story and just starting over again. I think that's the best way to go. **

**Please review, hit me up with a PM if you don't want to review, and...yeah. **

**Have a good day, I guess.**

**Estelle J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there. This story is so dramatic, it's ridiculous. Let me know if you think it's good, bad, and thanks for all the reviews. PM me also, please. FF isn't working exaactly right like it should. Oh, and I got a blonde wig lately. I was wearing it and I was all, "Oh Kanou-san, don't rape me even though I'm amazingly sexy, ohhhh." And my friend, who is blonde, was all, "Um, yeah. You can't be Ayase." "Why not?" "You're black, ya dildo." **

**I think my depression's gotten worse...That, and it's now 2012. Yay for the end, folks.**

Kanou POV

His foot jiggled on his knee. His cigarette just barely hung in his mouth as he stared aimlessly out the window. Ayase hadn't left the room for 8 hours. It was 4:00 in the afternoon. Kanou looked toward the clock. 4:05. He glanced down at the marks on his hand. Ayase bit him. Ayase _bit_ him. Rage bubbled in his stomach, but fell as quickly as it came. His throat hurt. He thought of rising for some water, or coffee, or both, but didn't move. The room had been quiet since 8:00 that morning. Kanou remembered pounding on the door, shouting Ayase's name. There had been no answer. Kanou stubbed out his cigarette and lit a fresh one.

Ayase.

Ayase.

Ayase.

Kanou's foot stopped moving. _What the hell am I doing? _He sat up straight. _I'm in the fucking yakuza! This is what stops me? This is what brings me down? This hormonal, selfish, ungrateful teenager! _

Kanou stood up, and dropped his cigarette. Why? Why Ayase? Why not so many of those women, why this boy?...

Because I love him.

Kanou's heart thudded in his chest. He sat down, his eyesight suddenly blurred.

Because I love him and his child.

And I can't lose him.

He felt his heart pounding, and his chest felt closed. _This is what happens when you fall for someone...you can't leave them._

He looked down at his feet. The cigarette burned a circle into the white carpet.

Ayase.

The circle turned red, then orange, as a flame flickered toward his foot.

Ayase.

All he could see was the blurred reds, oranges, yellows.

_I love you..._

"Kanou-san! What are you doing?" Something was hitting his foot.

Kanou looked down. Ayase was batting out the fire with a towel. He blinked back tears and stared at the angel coming to his rescue. Ayase slapped at the flame until it backed down, meeting its match. Ayase's huge blue eyes blinked up at Kanou. He felt a pang in his heart as he saw how red they were.

"Ayase-" He started, but stopped. Ayase stood up slowly, his hand on his stomach, the other one feeling his way backwards to the room. Kanou reached toward him. In an instant, Ayase recoiled, reeling out of his grasp. Kanou made a mad dash for him.

"Ah-" Ayase fell backwards onto the ground, but Kanou, propelled forward, landed on top of him.

"Ayase! Are you okay?" Kanou asked, suddenly sitting up so he wasn't crushing his tiny love. Ayase groaned, and gripped at his abdomen.

"Ohh...Kanou, that hurt..." He said softly, gasping for air. Kanou pulled him into his chest, and rubbed his back, his own heart fluttering. Ayase gulped in air, and pushed away from Kanou, who held him closer. "Kanou!" Ayase screeched, "I can't breathe!" Kanou immediately let go of Ayase, who fell back to the ground.

Kanou leaned over him. He pinned Ayase's hands above him so that he couldn't move and stared at the teen kicking and squirming beneath him. Eventually, Ayase noticed that he wasn't doing anything and stopped moving, looking up at Kanou curiously. Kanou silently offered one hand, which Ayase took, never moving his eyes from Kanou's. Kanou led him to the couch, where he took Ayase into his lap. Ayase blinked large blue eyes, and let Kanou run his hands through his hair.

_"Small animals don't do well with loud noises and sudden movements."_

Kanou slowly moved both his hands to cover Ayase's. His hands were so small that he covered them both with only one hand. He blinked rapidly.

"Kanou-san, are you alright?" Kanou's head snapped up. Kind blue eyes stared into his black ones with only concern. The lump in his throat was back. He cleared it.

"I want us to be good parents." Ayase's eyes widened to their full size. "I want to provide for you and this...our child. And I can, I will, Ayase. I want to be... a father to your child."

He reached blindly for his phone on the couch, keeping his eyes on Ayase's face. He picked it up, and began to dial. Ayase looked down at his hand. "Who-who are you calling?"

Kanou ignored him. "Someya?" He said, his voice hard and official again. Ayase sat up straight. "I need you to look into the hospitals for...childcare...and pregnancy classes. Yes, whatever, child birth classes! Just do it, you stupid crossdresser!" He shouted at the phone before hanging up. He sat there fuming until he felt a warmth on his shoulder.

Kanou looked down. Ayase had lain his head on his left shoulder, his eyes closed. His mouth was curved into a smile. Kanou's heart melted, and he ran his long fingers through Ayases soft, straight hair. Ayase blinked up at him, and his lips moved, but Kanou didn't hear anything at all. He stood and carried Ayase to the bedroom. Ayase gripped his shirt, but Kanou opened the door without difficulty. He laid Ayase down on the bed before him, and smiled softly at the boy.

Ayase's lips trembled. He spoke something else, a name perhaps, but Kanou leaned in and kissed those lips carefully. As he pulled back, Ayase stared at him fearfully, gripping handfuls of the sheets in his fists, but Kanou simply slipped off his shoes, crawled under the sheets, and pulled Ayase close.

Ayase POV

His body tensed in Kanou's arms, but his hands were soft and warm on his back. Ayase leaned into Kanou's chest, allowing the heat to enclose him. He let his eyes close, and felt lips on his forehead. Words were spoked to him, but even as he tried to listen, sleep called him. He felt the lips against his skin, and his eyes closed completely. Yet, before the blackness called him, he caught one word that warmed him head to toe-

"Love."

**Next Day**

In the morning, Kanou insisted on treating him out to breakfast. As he lead them to a booth in the local diner, Ayase felt as if he was being pampered. Kanou ordered him eggs with no salt or pepper, and 2% milk, just the way he enjoyed it. Kanou sat down beside him, still towering over him, and cut his pancakes for him. Ayase pulled his jacket closer and shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kanou's deep voice cut into his thoughts. Ayase turned red.

"Just-just a bit, Kanou-san." He said softly. He felt a heavy weight on his shoulders, and suddenly felt much, much warmer. He looked up. Kanou-san had draped his jacket around him. Ayase smiled. "Thank you Kanou-san." He leaned forward to eat, and Kanou rubbed his head fondly.

"You're welcome, Ayase." He replied, and they began to eat together.

Kanou-san drove them to the hospital. Ayase looked out the window and kicked his feet. The morning was so full of people, all of them going places, looking for others. He glanced over at Kanou-san, who was stone-faced as usual. He sighed, and set his head on his hand. Sometimes he didn't even know if Kanou-san was serious.

As the car pulled up to the hospital, Ayase sat up straighter and looked around the parking lot. The structure was clean, and there were many women standing around, talking about probably nothing. Ayase shrunk into his seat, but suddenly Kanou-san was at his side, helping him out of the car. He took the older man's hand, and they headed straight into the heart of the throng of women.

They stopped their chittering as the couple came forward. Ayase's grip on Kanou-san's hand tightened, and he felt a squeeze in return. Kanou-san pushed his way through the now silent women. "Excuse us," He said. They all complied, humming little words that Ayase couldn't hear. He scooted closer to Kanou-san, but could still hear them saying things about them-

"Did you see that? She can't be older than 16!"

"She's so tiny, I hope they're going to see someone, and she's not the one pregnant."

"Oh my gosh, he like twice her age, and her size!"

Ayase closed his eyes and let out his breath in a whoosh. Kanou-san looked down at him. "Is something wrong, Ayase?" He asked, stopping them along the wall. A couple of female nurses walked by, smiled at them, and continued on. Ayase ran a finger along the side of a wheelchair.

"No. It's just-they-those girls-they thought I was a-" He stopped, then blinked back tears. "They thought I was a girl. Do I really look like..." Kanou-san pulled him close to his larger frame.

"They're jealous of your figure is all," He said into his ear. Ayase shivered from the intensity of Kanou's voice. "They want to be like you." He released him, and they entered the hospital.

Kanou POV

Kanou kept Ayase close to him as he approached the desk. "We're here for the 11:30 childbirth class." He said in an official tone.

The lady at the desk assessed them, but didn't blink twice. "All right, that's room 205, right down the hallway past the bathrooms, it'll be on your left, thank you."

Kanou held Ayase's tiny hand, and led him to the room. As he pushed open the door, the groups of women looked up at them. Their husbands and children stared. One woman smiled broadly. They continued talking. Kanou sighed inside. They weren't too out of place here. Ayase smiled at the children approaching him. Kanou glared at them. If they thought that they could even _think_ about touching _his_ Ayase they had another thing-

"What's your name?"

What. The. Hell. Ayase had bent down to a little girl's level, as she grinned at him with now front teeth. The child responded by offering him a wet sucker from her mouth. Ayase laughed lightly, and said she could have it. Kanou sat down on one of the plastic blue chairs. He noticed that Ayase wasn't the only one that the kids were messing with. The other mothers were bouncing children on their laps, and even the men were high-fiving little boys that obviously not theirs.

_It's like brotherhood of parents..._Kanou thought to himself. He felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down. A small boy blinked up at him lazily. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a concerned mother slowly making her way toward her child, watching him as if he were a dangerous animal. The boy patted his knee, his green eyes unblinking. Kanou glared down at him. He didn't move. The mother got closer.

The boy opened his mouth to speak. Kanou snapped, "Do you want something?"

The moving boulder stopped just on the fray of his vision. The little boy closed his mouth. He frowned indignantly, and stood up straight. "Yeah. How'd ya get so freakin' tall?" The kid snapped back. Kanou stared. The chittering mothers stared. The mother of the child stared the hardest of all. The green eyed boy crossed his arms and glared back at him, expecting an answer. Kanou felt the corner of his lips twitch, and the next thing he knew he was laughing harder than he ever had before. The mothers relaxed and sighed, returning to their conversations. The little boy held out his hand. Kanou stared at it, then slowly held out his hand as well. They stood in that position awkwardly for a moment. The boy shrugged, then slapped the large hand. He grinned up at Kanou, then turned back to his mother.

The instructor entered the room. The only thing that Kanou remembered later was failure. Fail, fail, fail, fail. Change the plastic baby's diaper.

"That's perfect...but...it's the head." The instructor said in a gentle voice.

Burp the other plastic baby. It vomited water on his front.

Even though the other fathers were having equal or less trouble as he was, he felt completely out of place. Not only was he a head above everyone else, they all seemed to know each other. No one offered to assist him, only dealing with each other. Ayase was surrounded by all the women who were convinced that he was a teenage mother and Kanou was his sugar daddy. Of course, none of the men wanted to even give Kanou any advice. He felt his anger boiling as he failed each exercise.

When the class finally ended, Kanou had to drag Ayase from the irritating mothers and children holding onto his arms and clutching his shirt sleeves. As they pulled away, Ayase spoke about the women and the children, holding the pamphlets close to him and he gushed on and on. Kanou's hands gripped the wheel tighter. He counted the seconds until they arrived at home.

"And Kita-chan said, 'Aya, can't boys be mommies too?' And I just couldn't stop laughing-" Kanou slapped the steering wheel.

"Stop talking." Ayase blinked up at him innocently.

"Huh?" He said slowly. "You-you didn't have a good time?" He asked tentatively. Kanou exploded.

"No, Ayase, as a matter of fact, I did not. The class was stupid, and that instructor was out to get me." Ayase blinked again.

"What...You didn't learn anything then...?" He looked down at his hands.

"Oh," was all he replied. Kanou was still fuming as they headed up the stairs of their building to the condo. Ayase looked down the entire time.

By the time they arrived at their door, the rage was gone from his being and he could see Ayase's frame trembling slightly. He unlocked the door and Ayase entered silently. Kanou let the door shut behind them and sat down on the white couch, ignoring him completely. Ayase walked into the bedroom, and shut the door behind him. Kanou lit up a cigarette. He was being dramatic again.

The rest of the day was tense. Ayase slept most of the time, vomited, then slept more. Kanou rubbed his back, then left the room.

That evening, Ayase cooked them soup and didn't eat most of his. Kanou finished it for him, and then retreated to the couch to discuss terms with Gion about the latest projects and such. Ayase went to bed alone. At some time around 10:30, he fell asleep on the couch, so exhausted that he never heard the front door open. He never heard someone enter, and someone else leave.

** Oh. Would ya look at that. A cliffhanger. Good thing I'm already on the next chapter. Leave a review, and thank you, thank you, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you guys so much! **

**And Don't Preach- I did as you suggested, you should let me know if you think I got it right, ne?**

**Any other comments, leave a review, PM me, and read Cerberus Revised's The Uke Flu, it's the original, and it's made such a big splash, you have no idea...I didn't even realize that there were other spinoff's of it. And if you read Days Without Sun, it's absolutely haunting...And expect a new update soon. Very, very soon. Cerberus is amazing, I don't think I mention that enough, please read The Uke Flu.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Estelle J**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...New chapter. I'm thinking of a new Vocaloid Story soon, cause this story is a bit too sad for me. You'll see what I'm talking about in a minute. And...I'm not good with...well, sadness, if it doesn't have a happy ending. (Shameless foreshadowing) And as of now, I'm not sure that this story has one of those. So read the chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains sexual violence and an extreme use of curse words. Please move forward with extreme caution.**

Ayase POV

He felt something in his mouth, small, round. That's when he woke up completely. The hands held him fast as he fought, but his arms didn't act on his own.

"Stand up." The voices said, swimming in his head. He stood. He couldn't control his own body. They took away his clothes, did something to them, put new ones on. He felt something on his head, a hat perhaps. "Walk." He walked. As he looked over to his side, he saw Kanou-san laying there silently. He tried to sleep, but his mouth slipped, wouldn't work on his own. Stairs, carpets in the hallway. The guard at the desk stared at them. "Smile." He smiled, added a wave. The guard relaxed, nodded at them. His mind screamed no, his eyes blinked behind the glasses.

_See me! See me! Help me, I'm Ayase..._

The hands were at his back again, pushing him into a car. The sky was dark. How late was it? The door closed. Ayase wanted to beat at the huge boulders sitting at his sides, but instead his head rolled forward. He felt tears behind his eyes, but his hands wouldn't even raise to wipe them away. The voice spoke once again:

"Hello gorgeous."

Ayase screamed.

Kanou POV

He woke because something wasn't right. The condo was cold, and the lights were off. He shivered, and walked to the thermostat.

_49 degrees, what the fuck Ayase?_

He turned it up to 78.5, just the way it was always supposed to be and stopped. The door at the end of the hallway was open, the light on. He walked toward it slowly, as if in a trance. As he stopped just adjacent the doorframe, he took a deep breath. At the time, he was being paranoid. Later, he knew. As he stepped into the room, he noticed one thing only.

The bed was a mess.

Why was this such a big deal? Ayase was in the bathroom. Why did the state of the bed matter?

Because this bed was never a mess. Never. Even when Kanou would leave it to use the restroom, he would return to it with smooth sheets, Ayase blinking up at him through long, dark blonde lashes. He would smooth the sheets again, then smile.

Kanou sprinted into the living room and turned on all the lights. Where was he? His heart began to pound, then he sighed a breath of relief when he saw the slip of white on the table. Ayase had left him a note, of course, because he'd gone out.

At 11:00 at night.

Kanou snatched up the slip, expecting to see a happily scrawled message from the teen, but his heart dropped. The note held a number.

528-4911.

Ayase.

Kanou grabbed his work phone and dialed the number.

_Please, please, not again._

"Hello Kanou. We've been waiting for your call."

The nightmare had started again. "What have you sick bastards done with him?" He growled, but the voice only laughed. He heard a scream in the background and lurched.

"You obviously don't care, you don't even sleep in the same bed as him." Kanou's hand tightened on the paper.

"I've got money, is that what you want?" He forced the cracks from his voice, keeping it smooth and neutral. The voice chuckled again.

"Oh no, we don't want that." There was another scream. Ayase. Kanou blinked. "We just want you to suffer."

"Kanou-san!" The line went dead. Kanou stood in the living room, heaving in deep breaths. All that was in his mind was Ayase. What was the last thing he'd said to him?

_"The class was stupid..." _Memories came flooding back. Ayase with his hands in his lap, not looking at him. He, staring at the T.V. screen, ignoring him. Why...why would you do that to someone that you loved?

Kanou immediately called 3 numbers.

"Someya, I need you to check your bar and call other ones around. Ayase's been taken again."

"Kuba, you and your brother need to drive the streets now. Ayase's missing."

"Gion, all the cameras in the city. Or as many as you can. No, all of them, Ayase's gone."

Of course they were all on it in seconds. Of course, because of him, and also because of the fact that...it was Ayase. And they loved Aya-chan.

Kanou grabbed his jacket, a loaded revolver, and headed down the stairs.

The security guard nodded at him, then laid down the magazine as he came closer.

"Yes, Kanou?" The man said deeply. He happened to know about him, which was why he was at this builiding.

"Ayase left out that front door with someone else, and you didn't stop him?" The man blinked. Kanou was on him in a split-second. "He was taken," He said in the man's face, fistfuls of his collar in his hands,"I need security tapes."

The man nodded, then sputtered. Kanou released him as they made their way behind the desk, and into the back room. The control room.

"Only 2 people left the building in the last hour, sir." The man squawked, and Kanou bent low over the screen.

"Then show me those two people."

The man fast forwarded, and then stopped. 2 woman walked out, talking loudly. They were both tall, with huge purses over their arms. Kanou shook his head, the man fast forwarded some more.

2 men walked out, on either side of a young girl withl brown curly hair. The man said something in the girl's ear, and she smiled and waved at the security guard. He nodded at her, and returned to the computer.

"Pause it." The guard complied. Kanou leaned in. The men were holding the girl's arms.

Duh.

Kanou slammed his fist on the desk. He breathed out. "Thank. You." He said slowly, and then tore out of the room, and the building.

...

At the office, Someya held a recording device, and Gion was ready to trace the phone call. Kanou picked up his cell phone, and called once more. It rang an agonizing 4 times before someone picked up. Gion was ready on tracking it, and Someya held the recorder closer.

Ayase whimpered out unintelligible words, and Kanou's stomach twisted.

"Let me speak to him." Gion looked up at him sharply. Voices whispered, and one answered him. "You have 1 minute." Someya sighed out, and leaned it in closer.

Ayase's voice broke through. "Kanou-san? Is-is that you?" Kanou like his heart was on overdrive.

"Ayase, it's me baby, I'm coming for you. Wait, can you see right now? Say yes or no."

"No." The voice was hardly audible, and background people laughed.

Kanou cursed in his mind, and then spoke again, softer. "Ayase, I'm going to need you to say good-bye in a minute, and soon as he has phone, yell out everything you can touch or hear. Understand? This will help. Okay? Now."

"Good-bye, Kanou-san." There was some sort of shuffling over the phone. Kanou listened close. Gion nodded. He laughed in his head. They had traced the phone. The voice laughed again. Kanou tensed.

"He's going to die. You are never going to see him again." Shuffling again. "Any last words, Ayase?"

"Kanou...American Freddie, N-Nightmare, Ha-Halloween, Skyscapers! Skyscapers on Ju-"

The line went dead. Kanou cursed, and threw the phone across the room, where it hit the wall and fell to the ground.

Homare burst into the room, breathing hard. "Misao is coming, we just drove the whole city, no trace-" Kanou roared, and the coffee table lay in 2 pieces. All 3 others in the room stared. Kanou's rage turned to embarrassment, and he grabbed at his laptop. Someya silently picked up the recorder and played back the audio. "American Freddie...Nightmare...Halloween..." Kanou searched Freddie. An American movie popped up immediately. He clicked on it, and it told of a man who killed children in their dreams...but only the children on Elm street.

"Ayase is in the June Skyscraper on Elm Street!" He shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"How do you..." Homare started, but Kanou just shushed him.

"Let's go." Everyone peeled out of the office.

Ayase POV

_Hurt. I hurt...all over. Why are they slapping me again? What did I do? I was still...I let him in...Kanou-san...help me, please, I know what they're going to do when they're done. They do want you to suffer...Oh Kanou...soon..._

Kanou POV

"Someya, what did you say about the room?"

Someya coughed, and answered, "My cousin lives in America. Halloween occurs on the 31st, which is 13 backwards."

Homare blinked as they silently picked their way through the back door. "How do we know that he's on the 13th floor and not the 31st?"

Kanou sighed out exasperatedly. He was so sick of these idiots. "Because why Someya?"

"Because the hertz measurement of frequency was lower than what it would be in a large spacious room. And on the 31st floor, there would only be large rooms since that's the penthouse. So Ayase is in a small room on the 13th floor."

Homare looked around the corner, then signalled for them to continue. "How do you know this?" He whispered.

Someya rolled her eyes. "Hertz-frequency of sound, you use it to-never mind."

Kanou felt himself floating, lifting to where Ayase was. Could he feel him? Did he know he was being rescued? Did it matter now?

Ayase POV

"Ohhh wow," The larger man groaned. Ayase felt tears running down his face as the man whispered something in his ear. "You sure are pretty, you know that?" Ayase's body trembled. Pain. In his back, again. Searing, awful horrid pain and as soon as the man was finished, he suddenly was aware of the blood running down his back. The man finally left, and there was suddenly shouting. No, was it starting already? _No, noo, no, Kanou-san help..._

Kanou POV

There were six. He recognized only one. The one who was an assisstant for a member in the yakuza. His blood boiled as he knocked two of the heads together. They slid to the ground. Homare shot one in the leg, while he cracked the rib of another. The men crumpled, and the last two held up the guns as if they were really going to live. Kanou's mouth twitched, and he shot each in the hand. More yelling. Homare kicked one in the head with some kind of kung-fu move, and then stared at the other until he too, joined his friends on the ground. Gion filmed the entire thing, while telling Misao over the phone that this was the right building.

Kanou pulled the assistant to his feet. He'd been to meetings, seen Ayase no doubt. He felt his arm already cocked back, and he knocked the shit out of him.

The man groaned on the ground, clutching at his stomach. Kanou grabbed him up by the collar and threw him against the wall.

"Where-the hell-is he?" He spoke lowly. The man's head raised, and he laughed wildly. Kanou punched him across the nose. The vessel broke, and blood stained his hands. He ignored it. "Where is he?" The man's head raised slowly again. He rolled on his neck to look Kanou directly in the eyes.

"You're not gonna want him anymore." He said softly, and a smile spread slowly over his face. He let his head drop once again. "Look behind the door." Kanou dropped him an walked toward the door.

The only thing behind it was an empty room. He almost punched a hole in the wall when he noticed the other door in the room. He looked back. Homare and Someya looked down, and Gion clutched his camera. Kanou turned back to the door. It was a closet of some sort. He turned the handle.

Ayase POV

Hurt. Again. Is that all anyone can feel? Hurt? Names, they said. Kanou wouldn't want him because of the names. His back hurt like hell. He wanted to call out, but his voice was frozen, or dry, or just taken away from him. Even if he could cry, would anyone hear? Would anyone care anyway? Or...would they even help?

How long has it been? He thought. The next one...he would have entered by now. He moved his eyes beneath the blindfold.

_Help._

Suddenly he heard the door open again. He shifted in the metal chateau, trying to move his wrists before the man opened the door. Tears filled up again behind the blindfold and he tried hard not to let them fall again.

Kanou POV

He pulled open the door and all his breath left him. He thought he might vomit.

Ayase hung in the closet like some sort of animal. His wrists were tied behind him, and he was blindfolded and naked. That wasn't even the worst part. Dried cum and saliva covered his body, with small bruises covering his arms, chest, and torso. Ayase's legs were decorated with scars and cuts. His lips were bruised and raw. Kanou felt his stomach turn. Ayase's jaw moved.

"I'm...y-yours." He gasped out. Tears trickled out from underneath the blindfold, and he bit his lower lip, choking on sobs. Kanou silently pulled out his knife and cut his bonds. Ayase began to hyperventilate, and he fell to the bottom of the metal closet. He slowly reached up and removed the blindfold. As he looked up at Kanou, his hand came up to cover his mouth. He began crying harder, and slid onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

Kanou stared at his back in horror. Carved into his back were two names. The cuts were open and bleeding, the skin pink and grotesque next to it. He'd never seen anything like it in all of his days in the yakuza. His legs buckled, but he held steady. His stomach thumped, and threatened to empty itself onto the picture.

Ayase sobbed on the closet floor, his body curling into itself. Kanou took a breath, and knelt down next to him. He covered the boy's body with his jacket, and Ayase screamed with pain by the touch of it on his back. Kanou held back his tears as he took his lover's naked body into his arms. Ayase clung to him, and Kanou felt his heart pounding again. He carried him out of the room, and everyone looked up at him. Homare's eyes widened, then his face slid into noncomittal again. Someya stopped kicking the man on the ground and stared at Ayase, mouthing words. Kanou covered Ayase loosely again, and they all looked away. Kanou stared straight at Gion. He gulped, and took 2 pictures of Ayase's back. Kanou silently left the room.

He stopped, and turned back to look at Someya. "You know what to do." He said softly. And he was gone.

...

The condo was silent, except for Ayase's whimpering everytime Kanou touched the medicated cloth to his back. He tried not to let Ayase see him cry, but the boy's tear-filled eyes and delicate body caused him to just wipe them away angrily. Ayase blinked up at him slowly, and Kanou kissed his forehead.

"Ayase...," He started, but his voice cracked, and he looked away in shame. "I'm so, so, so sorry." He whispered. "I-I didn't mean to..." He didn't realize that he was crying until he felt the tear on his hand. Ayase crawled slowly toward him. His eyes told him everything.

"Kanou...they...took turns." Kanou stared at him. "You can't do this alone." With five words, Kanou understood. Silently, he pulled loose sweatpants over Ayase's cuts, and a huge t-shirt. Together, they headed down the hallway toward the car outside.

**Wow. I should really just die, huh? Hmm... I just read the reviews. Maybe not. Anyway...**

**READ THIS NOTE:**

** For anyone who didn't understand: Ayase was raped by two of the six men. They were going to take turns with him. The two men who'd taken their turn already got to carve their names into Ayase's back. This was going to continue until everyone had...done that. Sorry, it was so brutal...**

**Okay, responding, time to put on my happy happy joy joy mask...**

**Chapter 1:**

** Onige-a: I'm glad to hear about M-preg. I wasn't a big fan of it because I had no idea where the baby came out, but it's super cute anyway, isn't it? **

** Cerberus: I LOVE YOU!**

** Romanovna: What the hell is your username saying? Seriously, I've been wondering for about 10 minutes. Get back to me on that.**

** VDay Bear: Lol. Great to know.**

** spinel: Get a picture on your username thingie. And why the hell would Aya-chan cheat on Kanou, he's hardly allowed outta the house! And he's too shy to come onto someone anyhow...thanks for reviewing.**

** ALOVETOKILL: YOU ARE NEVER TOO LATE!**

** Mini Blue Skirt: Oh yes. Ukes for the FUCKING WIN!**

**Chapter 2:**

** Cerberus: I apologize for lack of lemon...*bats eyes and types furiously***

** aoshi139: I like your cat...and thanks.**

** Onige-a: I ALREADY APOLOGIZED FOR THE LACK OF LEMON!**

** 8GreenMoon: You are so professional, like me when I'm reviewing someone else's story...Hahaha, thanks dude!**

** Mini Blue Skirt: Gee, I'm glad that I did the different points of view now. Aweeesoooome.**

If you see this, mention the word bananas in your review. Heehee, let's catch who didn't see. X333

**Chapter 3:**

** Onige-a: Are you always trying to be the first to review...? Anyways, thanks! I totally thought they were out of character, so I'm glad they weren't portrayed as such!**

** Don't Preach: Oh goodness, thank you so much! And as for the birthing class...haha...ltook that idea and ran with it...if that's totally okay.**

** ALOVETOKILL: Your username is gonna piss me off man...so hard to type...and thanks.**

** lenkagamine133: I 3 LEN KAGAMINE. I assume you do as well. And thank you for loving :)**

** Oashisu: I know right? It turned out differently than I thought it would.**

** superfan8: Thank you, I know you're my superfan. X3**

** Mini Blue Skirt: You so get these characters...we should totally talk. And I should stop saying totally, I've said it like, 3 times in this chapter response already...**

**Chapter 4:**

**superfan8: I know right! That was sooo my favorite part!**

** Onige-a: I know right? I FREAKING KNOW RIGHT? I was like,this is so sweet, I'm gonna die of a heart attack! ( I didn't, btw.)**

** Mini Blue Skirt: Haha, thanks. I'm just naturally sarcastic and slightly snotty. And I know, poor Kanou...**

** Okay, those of you who made it down here, I made a few references to other movies, books, and stories in these chapters. Anyone who can reference all of them (they're kind of hard) will get something...well, I'll tell ya when someone wins.**

**Here's an example of one...**

** In this chapter, Kanou tells Ayase to scream out everything he heard and could see when when they say goodbye. This is a reference to Taken. In that movie, the girl's father says, "They are going to take you. When they do, shout out everything you can see...". These are hidden, and they're kinda everywhere. When you think you found em all, PM me, and we can chat. Lolz. I'm out. The contest ends when the second to last chappy goes up, okay? I'll tell when that happens. Bye bye, loves!**

**EstelleJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**I. Am So. Sorry. I have veen gooooone vor dayzz, yah? Sorry. I've been gone for a couple of months. Yeah. January was a long time ago...Where have I been, you ask? Hiding from the parents. Yes. They nearly found out about my strange addiction to boys cuddling up to one another, and all the fanfics that I had planned allll had to be flushed from my account online. Yes. Am I better? Yeahhh! Am I doing fine? Noooooo...**

**So there's my frickin life story. You're welcome, losers. JK, you're not losers! NONE OF YOU! **

**You welcome. **

**And by the way, my parents have me under constant watch now. I apologize...**

**...**

Ayase POV

The first thing he remembered was Kanou-san's face smiling at him as they put the mask on. Why did he have a mask on? Ayase tried to reach up to his face, but his hands were leaden. He panicked.

_Kanou! Kanou!_

"I'm here, Ayase."

_Kanou heard me think? _

"You aren't thinking, Aya-chan. I'm right here. You're better now, okay? We're moving, going somewhere else..."

_Why? I liked the condo...My back hurts...My stomach hurts...The baby...I think it's moving..._

There was movement, a gasp. "It's kicking...Our child...it's kicking! It's...It's alive..."

_Why wouldn't it be alive? Are you alright Kanou-san? _

Someone was talking. "Might be stress factor...Overworked heart...Ayase..."

_Someone talk to me!_

And then he remembered.

...

Kanou POV

Ayase was sobbing, trying to move, but he was tied down to the hospital bed. His mouth opened, then closed, then opened again, and he strained against the restraints. His eyes darted back and forth.

"Kanou-san, Kanou-san, what-the baby-Kanou, I can't do this anymore, I can't, I just..." Ayase dissolved into tears. Kanou knelt down next to him. Ayase's face was pink, his eye still swollen from his beatings. Kanou felt his heart thud and his chest tighten as he reached for Ayase's hand.

"It'll be alright, Aya-chan. I'm right here." He stroked Ayase's hand slowly and softly when he heard quietly, so quiet that no one else even noticed, he almost thought he'd imagined it.

"Let go of me."

Kanou's head snapped up, and he stared in Ayase's eyes. The mask hid half of the boy's face, but the hatred in his eyes was plainly obvious. Kanou pulled his hand back, slowly, his own hands trembling. Ayase's face shifted, and he stared blankly at a spot on the wall. Kanou slowly stood.

"Ayase..." He tried, but his voice seemed to fail him. Ayase's gaze didn't waver from the wall. Kanou felt his eyes well up, and only when the anesthetic kicked in, and Ayase's eyes dropped closed, did he dare leave the room to weep in solace.

...

"Kanou-samaaaa!" Someya crowed, waving a stack of papers in one hand. "The deed is all yours." Kanou grabbed it, and glanced through.

"Fine." He said, resigned, and headed for the door. Someya glanced at Kuba, and stepped toward him.

"Kanou-san, we all love Ayase. Really, we-we'll all protect him. We know you love him and we-"

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Kanou roared. Someya stepped back with his head down. Kanou stared out the door. "He's innocent in all of this. He's carrying my child with this damned disease. I just want him to be safe." Someya nodded softly, and turned toward the desk. Kanou twitched, and stared at the ground. "This will be the last time I'm in this office. Ever." He strode out of the door and Someya clapped his hand over his mouth to quiet his own sobs. Kuba pretended not to her.

"God help us all."

...

Ayase POV

_Everything hurts me._

"Everyone wants to hurt me."

"Ayase, we need you to stop talking."

_I hate Kanou-san. I hate this disease. Why is all this happening to me?_

"I hate you all. I've never-_cough_-hated anyone as much as I hate you RIGHT NOW."

"Do not yell, Ayase."

_I want to die. I want to die. He raped me when I arrived at the house, and everyday after. I want to die._

"I want to die."

"Ayase, you-you won't die. I'm a nurse, and so is she, and you've only just woken up. Your stitches will help now."

"Kill me."

_What? What did I just-I...I just want to die._

"Ayase, we won't kill you, trust me. We're not trying to kill you."

"Please kill me. I'm not pure. Even if I escape this man, my family won't take me back."

"Wait-Isn't he your lover?"

"Kill me."

"Ayase, what do you mean by escape?"

...

Kanou POV

Kanou pushed his way through the hospital door again. There was now a Yakuza nurse working the desk. Kanou briskly made his way down the hall, and pushed the door open. He gasped, and felt his face turn stony. One of the nurses had Ayase's shoes for him, and the other was helping his dress.

"What are you doing? I said I would dress him. Me. Only." He said through gritted teeth. The nurses looked at each other frantically. The blonde one, who was paler than the other, stepped forward with a nod.

"Ayase told us everything. We've already alerted the nurses down on staff. They're heading up." Kanou stepped toward her threateningly, and she backed down. "You can't keep him like this! He's miserable! He told me!"

"You. Know. _Nothing_." Kanou hissed, and his hand shot out and hit her against the wall. She cried out, and crumpled on the ground. The brunette nurse busily shoved Ayase into the closet. Kanou nearly scratched her face off. She held her hands up, and hurried toward the window. Kanou grabbed at the back of her uniform, pulling her toward him.

"Give the damn key, you bitch." He seethed in her ear. She shook, and looked down slowly. He followed her eyes to the crease in between her breasts. Kanou rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking KIDDING me?" He shouted at her, and shoved his hand in dangerous territory.

"Freeze!"

"Shibuya! What has he done?"

"Drop her!"

"Where's the patient?"

Kanou felt his knees buckling, and the last thing he remembered was the nurse opening the door, and Ayase's eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Kanou-sa..." Ayase's voice was gone, everything was silent, in slow motion.

"Ayase...I love you." And it was all black.

**Oh gosh. I hated this chapter and the last one. Ugh. Stupid cliffys. Yay...I'm back...Anyway, please review, I promise you, I will update sooner. And did anyone notice any references? Anyone?...At all? Kay...**

**Review Replies, or whatever I called them the 1st time.**

**Onige-a: I'm glad to hear of your captivation. And somehow, it soothes me that you are always the first to review, because I know I can always count on it. Makes me feel good.**

**superfan8: Le story shall be continued. Thank you for your support.**

**Mini Blue Skirt: I KNOOOW RIGHT. I couldn't even go to into the stories myself, I had to leave the computer 'cause I was crying so much. Then my sister wandered over...And I destroyed her.**

**lenkagamine133: All shall be revealed. And trust me, those guys are gonna get what's coming. (Selfless foreshadowing)**

**Blaculicious: What the hell is up with your username and is that really you? **

**InuAngelBaby: I came back...I'm sorry...l feel so sad...**

**LesleyOboe: Your username makes me laugh...but I'll update again...Like...tomorrow...or now, I feel happy.**

**So, thanks again guys, you all make my day a bit better, it wasn't going too well, but I'll update before Sunday, and if I don't you can all flood my inbox with threatening messages. Yep. I will allow you. Stella out.**

**Oh, I'm thinking out changing my username. Lemme know if that'll be a problem.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyy guyyysssss...So I'm sorry that I was gone so long, but now I could really give a shit was people think of me, so I'm gonna keep on writing...yeah...I'm so totally confident in myself...not.**

**ANYWAY the story is probably most likely halfway close to over now, so the twists and turns might maybe not slow down a little bit less now. That made no sense, thanks anyway.**

**I'm really glad for the people who review to this story, and others, and I've been thinking of a Vocaloid story for like, everrr now, because I wanted one with the boys and the girls, but I'm in the process of trying to find old stories...because I flushed them all, if you missed that memo. **

**So, thanks, enjoy this chapter, if anything is confusing, PM me, or just review. Reviewing is always appreciated. **

Ayase POV

I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot, and now Kanou-san is in that room and since I didn't talk, they're questioning him. He was so sad. I could tell, because his face was blank. It's never blank, even if he's incredibly angry, it gets all stony, but it's never blank. Even now, it shocks me how much I know of him...the strong, dark, tall man, who took away my life with his kisses, who let me sleep in his bed, who told me we had a bond stronger than blood, who raped me in my sleep, who allowed me to be taken away multiple times, who-who...

He raped me.

He let me get raped.

He called me property.

He called me his.

He wanted to film me doing those things.

He still denies that he's gay.

I hate him.

I hate him.

I hate him.

_But...He loves me?_

Kanou POV

_Ayase...Hates me..._

"Sir, we're going to need you to answer the question."

_He looked at me like that...What am I going to do?_

"Sir? Kanou-san?"

Kanou looked up wearily at the man sitting across from him at the table. The room was small and dark, and he knew the mirror at the behind the man was not really a mirror. He set his head into his hands again.

"Kanou-san, we're going to ask you one more time- Where did you meet Ayase Yukiya?" Kanou felt tears behind his eyes, and quickly swallowed them.

He sat up straight, and put his stony expression on. "I met him when his cousin introduced us at a party." He lied.

The questioner leaned back and eyed him with amusement. "Really?" He asked. He leaned forward again so that his elbows were on the table and laced his fingers together. "And how long ago was this?" He asked.

"About a year ago." Kanou replied, staring right into the window. He wasn't lying. It had been a little over a year since he'd first seen Ayase on that stage...naked...His body so pure and clean and white...

"And when was the first time you had sex with Ayase?" The man's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

Kanou felt the anger rising in his stomach. "And what business of yours is that?" He asked slowly.

The questioner seemed to smile, and tapped his cheek with the pencil. "It's not." He replied.

Kanou looked away at the wall, and let the anger drain from him. "We had sex the first night we met." He said slowly, feeling his chest contract.

The man peered at him. "Was this sex consensual?" He asked, as if he knew the answer.

Kanou mentally prepared himself, and spoke aloud. "No. Not at first."

The questioner pulled both lips inside his mouth while he wrote something down. He shook his head. He no longer looked amused. "I had a feeling it wasn't. So you raped him. You raped Ayase Yukiya."

Kanou put his hands behind his head. "Yes." He whispered. "I did."

"How many times?"

"I stopped counting."

"Did he ask you stop?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

"All the time."

"Why didn't you?"

"I liked it."

The man stared at him with disgust. "You liked being in control of a young boy who couldn't do anything to defend himself. You liked holding him down while he begged you to stop. You liked the fear in his eyes while you put your hands on him. Is that right?"

Kanou trembled with fear and rage. Was that what he liked? No...He hated it. He hated Ayase telling him to stop, crying out, screaming when he-He hated that.

"I liked him..." Kanou said, his voice trailing off.

The man leaned forward again, his pencil still in the air. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Kanou let his head fall back, and exhaled. "I liked him. I wanted him to like me. I wanted him to want me to do those things."

The man nodded, writing again. "And why didn't you stop when he asked?" He inquired.

Kanou laughed aloud. The man looked up abruptly. Kanou laughed as tears began to roll down his face, and he set his face in his hands again. The man waited a few moments as Kanou began to sniffle, and then sat up straight again, his face completely blank.

"I didn't stop because-" Kanou took a deep breath, then let it out. "I wanted him to like it. To like me. I wanted him to want me like that, want me to take him. I didn't like him crying out and begging me to stop. I hated that. I hated when he didn't let me touch him or cook for him or even pour him a glass of water. I wanted him to fall in love me so badly that-" Kanou stopped. The man was watching him, his pencil poised at the ready again.

"That?" He asked.

"That I disregarded his feelings." Kanou said heavily. He closed his eyes. "I was so fixated on raping him to get him to love me that I didn't focus on what I should have-making him happy."

The man nodded, seeming to realize how hard this must be to notice such a thing. Kanou suddenly stood up. "I have to go now," He said, with a blazing look in his eyes. He turned toward the door.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Kanou turned slightly. The interrogation man was hold his clipboard and file casually, as if daring Kanou to open the door.

Kanou's face was the epitome of anger. "And why the hell not?" He growled.

The man pointed to the door, which swiftly opened, almost hitting Kanou in the back. He tried to kick, but the police grabbed him and held both legs and his arms behind his back.

"You're under arrest for the repetitive rape of Ayase Yukiya. And for false pretenses, and kidnapping."

Kanou breathed hard, staring at the ground.

_Ayase,_ He thought,_ please be okay._

Ayase POV

"Yukiya Ayase?" A pleasant voice asked. My eyes popped open. Never trust the pleasant ones. I groggily looked over to my left. A young man with kind eyes was smiling down at me. I sat up slightly at the sight of him. He had nicely cut brown-blond hair, sort of sandy looking, and bright green eyes. I felt myself drawing the sheets of the bed closer. He was smiling. This wasn't good.

The nurse checked the clipboard. "We've apprehended your kidnapper." He smiled at me, then blinked. "You know, the one you called Kanou-san?"

"Oh. Right, him." I mumbled, looking away. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Out of pure reflex I jerked away, as I'd learned that I needed to do.

The nurse's eyes were huge as if I'd slapped him. "I'm sorry-I wasn't thinking-Of course you wouldn't want people touching you..." He said, his voice growing softer.

Immediately, I felt terrible. "No, it's just-just a reflex." I stuttered.

His eyes turned their gaze to me again. I felt my stomach shaking. Can stomachs shake? Maybe that's what's called 'butterflies'.

"Well, we have to send you home to your family." He said, smiling a little bit. I snapped my eyes up to his. No...No...

"I-I don't-I don't have any family." I said softly, hoping he couldn't tell that I was lying. He blinked.

"None?" He asked incredulously.

I blushed from embarrassment. "No. None."

His brow furrowed in confusion, and I noticed how he had a dimple in one cheek. I stared at it until he noticed and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm so rude, my name is Riyoto. Suni Riyoto." I smiled and looked at my sheets, smoothing them. I like smooth sheets.

He scratched the back of his head. "If you don't have any family, we'll have to keep you here in the hospital until further notice, since you're under the age of 20." He smiled apologetically.

I stared at him. "But-It's so lonely-Isn't there somewhere I could go? I'm scared of being alone." I said, blinking back tears.

He flushed red and looked away from me. That's when I realized-He likes me.

Suni cleared his throat and said quietly, "You could room with someone." I blinked at him.

He looked uncomfortable, and then said, "I don't have a roommate, so if you wanted to..." His voice trailed off.

I looked down. He was offering me a place to stay...but what if he had ulterior motives? What if he was one of Kanou's enemies? What if he held me down when we got there? What if-

"I understand if you don't want to stay with me, after all that's happened with that other man." I looked up at him. He was looking over to the wall, not at me. I took a deep breath.

"I'll stay with you."

His head whipped toward me, and a slow smile came over his face. He nodded quickly and proceeded to leave the room, bowing apologetically all the way. I let myself fall back onto the mattress again, staring at the window.

Somehow, I knew I'd mess this up again.

**Wow. I'm super depressing. But I feel like I just got so much out of this story in this chapter. Now...To answer some...REVIEWS**

**InuAngelBaby: Oh my god. Don't die. PLEASE HOLD ON IT'LL BE OKAY!  
><strong>

**Cerberus: Thank you sooo much! I feel so much more confident in my writing because of this story. And...My parents don't know that I'm still writing. I have to switch tabs every time I hear them.  
><strong>

**And actually the closet thing was going to pop up in Chapter 8...Hmm...Spoiler..Alert? Too late, I guess.  
><strong>

**Chaozsama: Actually, this is a different story than Cerberus' story. This story focuses solely on the OgN couple and their woes of childbirth and all that. You must be lost. Such a pity.  
><strong>

**Onige-a: Oh! Thank tou! (I did the tou on purpose, dear.) And I'm glad it was believable, 'cause I wasn't even believing it for a second there. But hopefully this chapter was believable as well. And I love your reviews? Have I mentioned that? Once? Twice? I think I'll keep that up.  
><strong>

**Lol: I have been in your position. I'm working on it.  
><strong>

**Mermaid Ninja: How are you a mermaid and a ninja at the same time? Like, how does that work? Get back to me on that...  
><strong>

**Guest: Update soon. Got it. Why don't you join the club with Lol and Mermaid Ninja?  
><strong>

**That's all folks! Next chappy, hopefully sometime before September!  
><strong>


End file.
